The present invention relates to computing devices and, more particularly, to computing devices with touchscreen interfaces by which musical notes can be entered.
A touchscreen is an important input and output tool of a computing device and is normally layered on the top of an electronic visual display of an information processing system. A user can give input or control the information processing system through simple or multi-touch gestures by touching the screen with a special stylus and/or one or more fingers. Some touchscreens are operated using ordinary or specially coated gloves while others require the use of a special stylus/pen only. In any case, the user can use the touchscreen to react to what is displayed and to control how it is displayed. For example, the user can do a reverse pinch to zoom into graphics to increase text sizes.
A touchpad, trackpad or mousepad is a pointing device featuring a tactile sensor, a specialized surface that can translate the motion and position of a user's fingers to a relative position on the operating system that is outputted to the screen. Touchpads are a common feature of laptop computers, and are also used as a substitute for a mouse where desk space is scarce. Because they vary in size, they can also be found on personal digital assistants (PDAs) and some portable media players. Wireless touchpads are also available as detached accessories.
For a user who wishes to enter musical notes into or to manipulate musical notes already stored in a memory unit of a computing device, such actions commonly involve the use of a keyboard or some other traditional musical device. The device may be simulated on a touch screen or not. In either case, a good deal of skill is required in order to hit the correct notes in the correct order and with the correct timing.